Birthday Musings
by HazelHPwiz
Summary: It's Tony's birthday and he's, per usual, making a big deal out of it. Ziva, on the other hand, is more worried than excited, considering she might just discover how her partner really feels about her. Tiva!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is basically a birthday one-shot dedicated to my best friend. :) Her birthday was actually last thursday but I haven't had time to actually write it until today. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: At first I was planning on giving NCIS to my friend for her birthday, but then I realized that that wasn't possible considering I don't actually own it, so she'll have to settle for a T-Shirt and one of the season DVDs instead. **

"Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday dear DiNozzo! Happy birthday to me!" Tony sang, shutting his car door behind him. Grinning, he began walking towards the front entrance of NCIS, still humming to himself. Hearing his name, Tony turned to see a probie from two floors down rushing at him, a flat, gift-wrapped box in hand.

"Um, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo?" He asked, reaching Tony and handing him the box. "H-happy birthday. I, um, hope I got you the right thing. I had to go to four video stores to find it so... But it was what was on the list..."

Tony grinned, it had actually been originally Abby's idea to create a list of all of the gifts he would like for his birthday paired with a name for everyone in the building. That way, no one would get him something he didn't already have. It was a pretty fool proof method, one that insured maximum gift-receivage. Tony had decided to let a few people get him what they wanted, though, such as McGee, Ziva, Gibbs, Abby, and Ducky. He had made sure to give Palmer very detailed instructions on where to buy his gift, though, not wanting the Autopsy Gremlin to screw up and get him the wrong thing.

"Thank you!" Tony said, grinning. The probie nodded once before turning and practically sprinting towards the building, not slowing down until he reached the front door. As Tony entered the building, practically everyone in the room turned to him, handing him either a small wrapped box, probably containing a movie, or a larger, flat package, hopefully containing a designer shirt or pair of pants. By the time he reached the elevator, Tony could barely see over the mountain of gifts in his arms.

Pressing the button for the Squadroom, Tony's smile grew, for once he was glad he got to work early. This time, it meant that everyone would have a chance to give him something and wish him a happy birthday. When the elevator finally reached his floor and the doors slid open, Tony's smile widened. Not only was his desk swamped in gifts of all shapes and sizes, but the one person he wanted to see most was sitting on top of it, rolling her eyes at him.

One Hour Earlier

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Ziva sighed, slamming her hand against her alarm clock. Stretching, she sat up in bed, squinting her eyes at the bright light coming in from her windows. She'd been too tired to close the blinds last night due to the fact that she was searching for the perfect birthday present to buy Tony for four hours. She'd finally settled on buying him two tickets for the Midnight Premiere for some movie he was really anxious to see. The tickets were all but sold out, so his ended up costing her almost two hundred dollars, but it was put to good use considering how happy Tony would be when he received them.

Slipping out of her bed, Ziva quickly walked over to her bathroom, pulling open the door and turning on the shower. Twenty minutes later, she was fully dressed, looking down at her kitchen table and making sure she had everything for the day. Grabbing the gift wrapped box containing the tickets and card, she quickly walked to her front door, locking it behind her, before making her way out of the apartment building and towards her car. Ziva dropped her things into the passenger seat, starting the car, her mind wandering.

As she drove to NCIS, Ziva wondered about what Tony would really think of her gift. Hopefully he would be excited, and not annoyed that she didn't buy him something more thoughtful. But really, what are you supposed to get for someone who's one true love is movies and pretty much does nothing but go to work, eat take out food, and recite quotes from his favorite films? She'd been stressing over what she was going to get him for weeks, ever since he first handed out his birthday list. Ziva had been expecting to see some random movie he'd seen a million times on TV and in theaters and now wanted in his extensive movie collection under her name, not a blank space.

At first she'd actually thought it meant that she didn't have to get him anything, and she was surprised yet oddly relieved. But when McGee had brought it up and Tony explained that what it meant was that they could all get him what they wanted as long as it cost over fifty dollars, all of her hopes were dashed. Ziva had tried slipping the subject into their conversations, attempting to use her Mossad interrogation techniques to weasel it out of him. Unfortunately, most of those techniques included some sort of physical harm, usually involving putting the person into a headlock or pressing a knife to their throat, or sometimes just shooting at them until they caved. So, since Gibbs would probably find it strange if she used any of these on her partner, she was stuck with just asking him repeatedly what he wanted her to get him or bribing him with an assortment of candy and food.

Every time, though, Tony would just respond with a "Whatever you want to get me, Zee-vah." At first it was just only slightly irritating, but after the tenth time, Ziva felt annoyed enough to take the paperclip he was fiddling with and kill him with it, preferably with way number seven.

Finally, Ziva pulled into the NCIS parking lot, rolling her eyes when she saw about twenty people also exiting their cars, carrying mostly small, flat presents. That could only mean one thing. Movies. Great, now she'd have to listen to Tony go on and on and on about what movies he received, who directed them, and who starred in them. She was almost to the entrance, when she felt something, or rather, someone, practically jump on her, almost knocking her over.

"ZIIIVAAAA!" Abby yelled, smiling and hopping up and down. Behind her, stood McGee, who was also carrying a wrapped gift, except his was almost three times the size as Ziva's and was rather bulky.

"Hello Abby." Ziva said, steadying herself. Abby just smiled at her, sharing a look with McGee. "What?" Ziva asked, glancing towards McGee again, who was avoiding her eyes.

"Today's Tony's birthday." She informed Ziva, nodding and pulling a medium sized package out from behind her back.

"Yes, I know." Ziva replied, showing Abby the wrapped box containing Tony's present.

"Soooo? What'd you get him?" Abby pestered, prodding Ziva, still bouncing around.

"Why?"

"Be_cause_, I have to make sure that it's suitable!" Abby explained, bobbing her head. McGee just shrugged, glancing around to make sure that Tony hadn't arrived yet.

"Okay... I got him two tickets to the Midnight Premiere of that one movie he's been talking about for ages." Ziva admitted.

"Why two?" Abby questioned, tilting her head to the side and hoping that Ziva would answer with 'Because Abby, I'm in love with him so we can go together!'

"I do not know, so he can take someone with him, I suppose." Ziva replied nonchalantly.

"Uh huh, and you're hoping that someone's you, right?" Ziva was about to answer, when Abby cut her off again. "No, no, no, don't even try to deny it, Ziva. We all know you lovvvveeeee Tony. Well, at least McGee and I do. And I'm pretty sure Gibbs has caught on by now, and Ducky obviously knows as well. I'm not sure if Palmer knows... But he will when we have the next Tiva meetin- I mean, luncheon of coworkers discussing things not pertaining to you and Tony getting together at all."

Ziva decided to let the last bit slide, more worried about what Abby and McGee seemed to know, than about what her coworkers did in their free time. "What you know mean 'you lovvvveeeee Tony.' I do not love Tony. Right McGee?"

"Um..." McGee began, looking panicked. He clearly had not anticipated being asked this question any time soon. "Well, you two do always seem to be looking at each other and you're always flirting with each other..." Seeing Ziva's expression, he trailed off.

"Come on, Ziva, it's obvious, just admit it. How bout this, if he asks you to go see that movie with him, which will technically be a date, then you have to tell him how you feel. 'Kay?" Not waiting for a response, she continued. "Well, we gotta go. I still have to put some finishing touches on Tony's gift. Bye!"

With that, Abby skipped off, dragging McGee behind her. Ziva's eyes were wide, on one hand, she didn't want to do what Abby was asking of her and knew that if worst came to worst, she could probably just lie and say Tony didn't ask her. On the other hand, though, she had heard Abby threaten McGee about killing him and leaving no forensic evidence more than enough times, and even though Ziva knew she could take Abby, she also kind of wanted to find out if Tony felt the same way about her or if she'd just been lying to herself for the past few years.

One Hour Later

"Why _hello_ there Zee-vah. And how are you on this most insignificant of days?" Tony asked, striding up to his desk where Ziva was perched amongst his many gifts.

"Fine. Thank you." She replied, watching as he dropped the pile of gifts behind the desk, plopping down in his chair.

"Fantastic! So, is there anything you want to say to me?" He questioned, still grinning.

"You have toast on your face?" Ziva suggested, smiling as Tony scrambled to wipe the nonexistent bit of toast off of his cheek.

"Anything else?"

"Hmmm. Oh, yes! Happy birthday, Tony." Ziva replied, her smile widening as his face lit up.

"Thank you, Zi. I can't believe you remembered!" He exclaimed, faking surprise.

"I actually almost forgot." Ziva admitted, frowning.

"What? Really?" Tony asked, hurt that Ziva would forget such an important event.

"Of course not! You have been talking about it for weeks, Tony. I do not think anyone was capable of forgetting!"

"Sooo, did you get me anything?" Tony asked, grinning.

"Yes, I did." Ziva said, smiling as she handed over the gift.

Tony ripped it open, his face breaking into a smile when he saw what was inside. "Tickets!" He then proceeded to tell her all about the movie they were for as she pretended to listen, but in reality began zoning out. "Hey, Zi?"

"Yes?" Ziva asked, turning to Tony.

"Why are they're two tickets?" Ziva's stomach dropped. Was he really going to ask her to explain why she put two tickets in there?

"Uhhh..."

"I thought you'd just keep this one, wouldn't it be easier to keep track of?" He asked, handing her back the ticket.

"Wait, you want me to come with you?" Ziva questioned, trying to hide the smile stretching across her face.

"Of course! Who else would I take, The Autopsy Gremlin?"

**The end! Review please! :**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So I decided to continue this story, mostly because you all actually liked it, but also because the ending pretty much sucked. Oh, and this isn't the last chapter. I have one or two more left! So, yeah, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: NCIs still isn't mine… But the DVR upstairs is, and there are 173 NCIS episodes recorded on it, so technically couldn't we say that it is mine? No? I thought not. :P**

"Order in the restaurant! Order in the restaurant!" Abby yelled, slamming her spoon against the table like a judge's gavel.

The chatter slowly died down, the twenty-or-so agent's faces turning to look at Abby. The Forensic Scientist gave them a stern look before her face broke out into a grin. Pulling the manila folder out of her bag, Abby flipped it open, leafing through it until she found the page she was looking for. Abby cleared her throat loudly before beginning to read from the thin sheet of paper.

"Before we start, let's take role to make sure everyone's here." She began, her eyes flashing around the room before returning to the paper in her hands. "Remember guys, this is in the order that you agreed to be included in these meetings, not the order of who I like best. When I call your name, just say here… Or how cute you think Tony and Ziva are together on a scale of one to ten, ten being more adorable than puppies." Abby said, with a pointed look at McGee, who shrugged defensively, still confused about his comparison to puppies.

"So… Tim McGee!" McGee raised his hand, making Abby sigh deeply. "Mc_Gee_, you have to say 'here'."

"But you know I'm here, Abby. We drove here together." McGee replied, when she just stared at him, he sighed as well. "Fine. Here!" He called over zealously, waving his hand in the air.

"Good job, McGee. Next… Donald "Ducky" Mallard!" Abby called. After Ducky responded, she continued. "Probie Mike Smithson!"

"Here. And, um, it's just Mike Smithson. Not Probie Mike Smithson." Mike corrected her, biting his lip as he waited for her reply.

"Okay, Probie Mike is here. Janice Huntington from Human Resources!" This went on for ten more minutes until she had finally reached the last few names on the list. By this time, the agent's stomaches were growling and most of them had broken off into hushed conversations, which aggravated Abby deeply. "Hello? Trying to call role here!" Once everyone had turned their attention back to her, Abby looked back down at her list, satisfied, before reading off the last two names. "And our latest members, Harry the Janitor and Jimmy Palmer, who will be presenting first!"

"P-presenting?" Palmer asked, unaware that he'd have to do anything during these meetings other than eat and listen to agents gossip about Tony and Ziva.

"Yeah, Palmer, didn't McGee tell you? All new members must prepare a two minute presentation on whatever Tivaliciousness they've witnessed in order to confirm themselves at a Tiva shipper. As a matter of fact, you're signed up to go first! So if you'd please stand up." Abby nodded for Palmer to stand, who slowly got up, his hands shaking. McGee shrunk back in his seat, he'd been so busy trying to find somewhere that sold the gift he wanted to get Tony, that he'd forgotten to inform Palmer on what he had to do for today's meeting. Now, the last thing he needed was for Palmer, and possibly Abby, to be mad at him.

"You can begin." Abby suggested, pulling out a clean sheet of paper and pen, all set to write down any adorableness Palmer might mention. "You guys might want to take notes." She said, smiling when the agents pulled out their Tiva Books, as she called them, and pencils.

"Uhhh, okay. So, um… I'm Jimmy Palmer, Medical Assistant. I do autopsies… But you all probably know that. Anyways, Tony and Ziva… Yeah. They're two interesting characters! Ziva can kill you in five seconds flat and Tony insists on calling me Autopsy Gremlin. Who would've thought they'd be a cute couple, I certainly didn't!" When Abby just glared at him, Palmer bit his lip before continuing. "So, um, I guess most people kinda assume Tony and Ziva are a couple because they're always flirting and stuff. And they always have these weird moments, like when I'm trying to talk to them about autopsies or Breena, when they just, sorta, stare at each other and have conversations with their eyes or something."

By this time, most people had begun scribbling in their notebooks, or otherwise looked deep in thought. Abby grinned, it looked like so far, today's meeting was a success. McGee relaxed when he saw Abby's smile, hoping that it was a smile of happiness, and not of the thought of what she was going to do to him for almost ruining the days meeting. Once Palmer had finished, sitting down and adjusting his glasses awkwardly, Harry the Janitor stood up, beginning his presentation.

Twenty minutes and over 20 pages of notes collectively later, Harry sat down, obviously very please with himself. Abby cleared her throat once more, just as their food came. "Okay, now before you all start pigging out, we need to assign positions for the upcoming week. We'll finish with the rest of the presentations after lunch. Okay! So, who would like to be the Tiva Photographer?"

Special Agent Karen Carter raised her hand tentatively, she was one of the newer members of the "Tiva Shippers United" group, or TSU for short, and wasn't sure what being the Tiva Photographer would entail. Luckily, McGee, seeing her confusion, quickly explained it to her. Karen gave McGee a warm smile, earning herself a glare from Abby, before beginning to poke at her salad.

"Now, the last position available is the one for tonight, which includes a team of two!" Abby said cheerily, taking a sip of _Caf-Pow!_ and turning to the only two agents still without positions. "Probie Mike, can I sign you up for this? As head meddler?" Mike nodded and Abby checked his name off on the list before turning to the most uncomfortable person in the room. "Palmer!"

"Yeah?" Palmer looked up from his sandwich, gulping audibly.

"You're going to be assisting Probie Mike in photographing/meddling during Tony and Ziva's movie date thingie tonight, 'kay?" Not waiting for a response, Abby scribbled down his name next to the position. "Great! Please everyone remember your positions and contact me if you have any questions or spare _Caf-Pow!'s_. Now let the eating commence! And eat fast, we only have thirty minutes left before the director starts to wonder where all of the agents are, and we _still_ have to do Tiva presentations!"

Six Hours Later

Ziva sunk down into her couch, relieved that Tony had somehow gotten the director to let them off early, now she finally had time to relax. The case they'd been working on was finished, all of their paperwork was done, and the book she was currently reading was practically calling her name. Picking up her book, the agent pulled out her bookmark, her eyes skimming the page until she found the part where she'd stopped reading when Tony very rudely started throwing wrapping paper balls at her head. Pulling her fleece blanket off of the coffee table, she wrapped it around herself, pulling it up to her chin as she finally began to read.

Ziva hadn't even read five pages before she heard a knock at her door, breaking the peaceful silence that had previously enveloped her. At first she was tempted to just ignore the person, after all, this was the only bit of quiet she'd gotten in the past week, and she'd do anything to keep it, even if that meant putting the unknown person in a coma… Or something of the sort. When the knocking became more urgent, though, she stood up with a groan, tossing the blanket back on the couch as she made her way to the door.

Swinging it open, she was astonished to see none other than Tony DiNozzo standing on her doormat, wearing a tux and holding out a dozen red roses.

"_Tony?_"

"Uhhhh, hey Zi…" Tony trailed off, trying to maintain his composure. He didn't know how on earth he let Abby convince him to do this. In normal circumstances, he'd have said no before the suggestion was even halfway out of her mouth. But she'd somehow managed to weasel the idea into his brain that since it was his birthday he'd have some sort of magical burst of luck and Ziva would agree to go with him.

"What are you doing here?" Ziva asked, biting her lip. She'd have thought that he'd be off at a bar or having a one night stand with some chick he'd met at said bar. Never in a million years had Ziva imagined Tony standing on her doorstep, well, figuratively considering she lived in an apartment, looking extremely handsome and toting a bundle of flowers.

"Just… Um…" Tony wanted to say 'Leaving.' He really should leave. After all, he had been an idiot to listen to Abby, to buy the roses, to wear the tux, to _come._

"Would you, um, like to come inside?" Ziva questioned, hoping he'd say yes and not just walk away, thinking she was crazy for even asking.

"Yeah." Tony breathed, slipping by Ziva into her apartment. Hearing the door close behind him and practically feeling Ziva walk up behind him. It was now or never, he could practically hear Abby's voice yelling at him to _just do it already!_ "ZIVA DO YOU WANT TO GO TO DINNER WITH ME?" He yelled, whipping around.

Ziva stared at him, stunned at both his question and the fact that he'd just practically screamed straight into her ear. Before she could stop herself, the answer she'd wanted to give for over five years sprung out of her mouth. "Yes." Tony's eyes widened, not sure if he'd heard her correctly. "But only if you don't yell at me the entire time…"

"What? Oh, uh, sure…" Tony replied, a grin spreading across his face, the excitement slowly spreading through him and making him giddy. "These are for you." He said, thrusting the roses at her.

Ziva smiled at him, not completely sure that she hadn't dozed off on the couch and wasn't just having some sleep-deprivation-induced dream. "Tony, are you sure you want to go to dinner with _me_ on your _birthday_? Do you not have something better to do then eat with your partner, after all, it is not every day that you turn-" She was cut off by Tony's hand slapping over her mouth.

"Don't say it!" He squeaked, not wanting to think about his ever growing age on a day like today. When he was sure she wasn't going to say the dreaded number, he removed his hand before continuing. "Ziva David, I am 100% sure that I want to go to dinner with you on my birthday. There's no one else I'd rather spend it with. And anyways, who else would I take to dinner, McGee? Gibbs? Now chop, chop! Go get ready, our reservations are in less than an hour."

With that, he pushed Ziva towards her room, happy when she didn't put up any resistance, or snap him in two. Closing the door behind her, Tony grinned, plopping down on her couch and flipping on the TV. His eyes widened when he realized that paused on the screen was his favorite part in Goldfinger, with Sean Connery as James Bond. Ziva must have began watching this after he'd made that movie reference to it last week! His grin widening, Tony pressed play and sat back, rubbing his hands together, as the movie started from where it had been left off.

Thirty minutes later, Ziva slowly opened the door to her bedroom, suddenly feeling self conscious as she stepped into the living room. She chucked when she saw Tony, sitting on her couch, completely absorbed in the movie he was watching. Taking a deep breath, Ziva cleared her throat, shrinking back some when Tony's head whipped around and his mouth dropped open. Ziva was currently donning a dress almost identical to that which she had worn at Palmer's fake bachelor party, pairing it with heels that if he didn't' know better, he would have thought Abby shoved on her feet considering they were three inch black stilettos.

Tony opened his mouth, trying to think of what to say, or think period. Finally, he succeeded, forcing his brain to process the only word he had any chance at saying without accidentally proclaiming his undying love for her, or something along those lines. "Wow."

**Like I said, still not done! I'll try to update the next chapter soon, but I'm currently working on four stories, so it might be a while. But I promise I'll have it up by next Friday! Owwww… Sorry, just had to put that in there. :) Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like a week! I've been crazily practicing for Swim and Dive Champs for the past week, so I've spent most of my time asleep or at the pool. Anyways, here's the first half of Tony and Ziva's date. I decided this story might end up being longer, considering I have a million ideas of what should happen next. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If NCIS was mine, there would be about a million spoilers and pictures released already, and not just a few pictures of broken glass, necklaces, and things of the sort.**

Ziva stared at Tony, an unwelcome blush spreading across her cheeks as she waited for him to say something more. When after two minutes her partner was still standing there staring at her, his mouth slightly agape, Ziva decided to take things into her own hands. She was about to say something, looking self-consciously at her stilettos while wondering if Tony wasn't saying anything because he was second-guessing himself, when he finally broke the silence.

"Ziva… You look… wow." He breathed, a smile lighting up his face. Ziva bit her lip, trying to hide her own smile as Tony continued to stare at her.

"So, um, should we go-?" Ziva began, her voice breaking Tony from his trance-like state. He grinned the classic DiNozzo Smile at her, ducking towards the couch and grabbing the TV remote, flipping it off.

"I see your a fan of Sean Connery as James Bond now." Tony said, walking over to the front door and leaning against it. "When did this happen?"

Ziva's eyes widened, realizing that she'd been caught and she had to find an excuse fast, before Tony realized she'd watched almost every movie he'd ever made a reference to. She told herself she only did this to become more immersed in American culture, but if Tony found out, he'd probably assume something much different.

"Ducky recommended it to me! He said an old friend of his's niece was an extra in the movie and actually got to meet Sean… Connery, was it?" She lied quickly. Well, not exactly lied. The part about Ducky's friend's niece was true, he'd mentioned it during one of his various stories a few years ago. The part about him recommending it to her, not so much.

"Really! Was she one of the Bond Girls?" Tony wondered, his previous suspicions forgotten, as they both exited the apartment, Ziva locking the door behind them. "Do you think Ducky would be able to introduce me?"

"I do not know. Maybe." Ziva replied, sighing. She'd hoped that for once, Tony wouldn't be thinking about the other women he had the potential to meet and possibly date, while she was with him. But, like always, her hopes were crushed with her partner practically salivating next to her at the prospect of being with a Bond Girl.

"You know, you two would probably end up being all buddy-buddy anyways, and I'd never get to spend more than a second with her." Tony said, shrugging, as they slowly walked up the the elevator, pushing the down button.

"Why would you think that?" Ziva questioned, the elevator doors sliding open before them.

"Come on, Zi. Think about it. You're practically the spitting image of a Bond Girl. You're smart, beautiful, can most likely kill someone by just looking at them…" Tony trailed off, seeming deep in thought.

Ziva looked at him with a puzzled expression, thinking that she'd give anything to find out what was running through his head at the moment. As the elevator doors slid open and Tony snapped out of his musings, grinning at Ziva and leading her to the front door of the apartment building, Ziva wondered if he was just lonely and wanted someone, anyone, to be with on his birthday, or if maybe, just maybe, he really wanted to be with _her._

Twenty Minutes Later

"Okay, so what's the plan again?" Palmer asked nervously, watching through the small diner window as Tony opened the car door for Ziva, taking her hand and pulling her towards the restaurant while the valet parked the car.

"I stay here and set up a video tape. Then I go and act like a waiter and try to get some photos of them together. You have to go in the restaurant, sit at a table next to theirs and act like you're waiting for someone while in reality, you're recording their entire conversation. Got it?" Probie Mike replied, setting up his camera as Palmer bounced around in his seat with an antsy expression.

"But what if they catch me?" Palmer questioned, glancing across the street again at where he could make out Tony and Ziva sitting in a table by a giant window, laughing at something. "Shouldn't you be doing this? Aren't you, like, a trained investigator or something?"

"Yeah, so that's why I'm going to be going undercover. You just have to sit at a table and eavesdrop, it's not that complicated." Probie Mike answered, standing up and handing Palmer a single rose. "So just sit at the table, hold this, and act like you're waiting for Breena or something. Okay? Good, now go!" He said, shoving Palmer towards the exit of the diner.

Taking a deep breath, the Medical Assistant exited the restaurant, crossing the street and giving Tony and Ziva's smiling faces one last glance before entering the crowded restaurant. He straightened his glasses, walking up to the hostess with a forced smile. _This is for Abby. If you do this, she'll be happy with you. If you don't… You'll be dead with no forensic evidence left over._ He thought, as the woman stared him down, her eyes traveling from his Harry Potter-like glasses to the single red rose clutched in his hand.

"Do you have a reservation?" She asked in an overly sweet voice, a tinge of resentment behind her words.

"Um, yeah. Palmer, table for two?" The hostess nodded, typing something into the keyboard of her computer with manicured nails before giving him a forced grin. "Lenny will bring you to your table."

Palmer followed a tall, lanky twenty-some man through the restaurant, his heart rate picking up as he realized that he was being led across the room from where Tony and Ziva sat. "Um, excuse me? Can I have a window table?"

"I don't know, I think they're all taken up." Lenny replied in a monotone.

"Yeah, but I really need to have one. You see, I'm proposing to my girlfriend tonight and she has this thing about claustrophobia where she always has to be near a window… At the front of the building… Next to a happy couple, or else she starts hyperventilating and passes out and gets migraines and has to go to the hospital and has a stroke and…" He trailed off, seeing Lenny's slightly scared expression.

"Okay… I guess that would be okay." Lenny said, turning around and bringing Palmer to the table next to Tony and Ziva, who were luckily too busy having another one of their eye conversations to notice him sit down with his back to them.

"Great! Thank you!" Palmer called as Lenny quickly retreated. Turning back to his table, he quickly slipped a recording device out of his pocket, angling it so that the microphone was less than two feet away from Ziva. He then hooked a small bluetooth over his ear, turning it on and waiting to hear Probie Mike's voice.

"This is Waiter Mike to Lonely Gremlin. I repeat, this is Waiter Mike to Lonely Gremlin. Do you copy?" Mike's voice whispered, making Palmer jump a bit as he heard it clearly in his right ear.

"Lonely Gremlin copies. Where are you?" Palmer muttered, straining his ears so that he could hear Tony and Ziva's conversation.

"Coming towards the table. On the left. Don't turn around. Over and out." Probie Mike responded. Palmer turned so his ear was facing the table, pretending to watch the couples around him as he waited for Probie Mike to reach the table.

"Hi, I'm Mike Smithson and I'll be your waiter tonight." Probie Mike said, not looking up from his pad and pencil as he spoke. "Would you like something to drink?"

"_Probie Mike?_" Tony asked, sharing an incredulous glance with Ziva. "You _work_ here?"

"Oh, um, hi Special Agent DiNozzo. Yeah, I just started a week ago. I have to work two jobs now, um, my sister's going to college so I have to help pay for it." Probie Mike fibbed, biting his lip, hoping Tony bought it.

"So _you_ must work an extra job? Why does your sister not work instead?" Ziva wondered, glancing at Tony with a confused expression.

"My sister can't even work a toaster, I doubt she could work a job." He explained. "So, are you two on a date or something? Cause if you're not, Ziva, I'm always free..." He asked, giving Ziva a smile.

"Yes we are, why don't you just take our orders before Ziva snaps your arm off and kills you with it." Tony said, glaring at Mike, who forced his eyes downward.

"Sorry. So, what do you want to drink?" Probie Mike asked again, glancing at Palmer, who grinned with a triumphant expression. It looked like so far, the night was going well.

As Probie Mike took the pair's orders, Palmer pulled out his phone, sending a quick text, before shoving it back in his pocket. A moment later, Probie Mike turned around, making his way back to the kitchen when his pocket buzzed. He yanked out his cellphone, grinning when he read the message and quickly replying before disappearing through the double doors.

"What do you think that was about?" Palmer heard Ziva ask Tony, who was still glaring at where the Probie had disappeared to get their drinks.

"I think Probie Mike was attempting, obviously unsuccessfully, to ask you out." Tony replied, his voice dark.

"No, I know that. But do you really consider this to be a date?" Ziva wondered. Tony looked up, locking eyes with his partner.

"Don't you?" He retorted, still staring into her eyes. Palmer did a mini-happy-dance, grinning at the thought of their plan being successful. The two remained like that, having another silent conversation, until Mike returned with their drinks, trying to hide his own grin.

"I have to leave for a bit, but a waitress named Cynthia will be taking my place." Probie Mike said, going along with Palmer's newest plan. A moment later, he retreated only to be replaced by a smiling, blonde woman, who was currently ogling Tony.

"Hi! My name is Cynthia Baker and I will be your new waitress. If you have any questions about the food or anything else, I'd be happy to give you an answer… Or my number." She said not-so-subtly, fluffing her shoulder-length hair and reapplying her lipstick before taking out a pad and pencil. "So, what can I get you?" She asked, staring at Tony.

"I'll have the lasagna, thanks." Tony said, automatically turning on the charm. Ziva rolled her eyes, giving the waitress a belligerent stare.

"And you?" She tossed in Ziva's direction, still eyeing Tony.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure. This is my first time back to America since I have been on that Assassination Mission in the Middle East, where I only ate raw meat I had to shoot in order to catch. So I am not sure whether or not I'd like the spaghetti or the steak." She said, absentmindedly flipping her switch knife open and closed.

The waitresses eyes widened and she quickly tore them away from Tony to stare at Ziva with an almost terrified expression. "I recommend the spaghetti. It's delicious and you don't need to use knives or anything to cut it…"

"I'm not sure, though, after all, knives would not be my biggest problem." She said nonchalantly, giving the waitress the death stare, all the while twirling her knife around menacingly.

Palmer tried to suppress a laugh as the waitress quickly scribbled down spaghetti before practically tripping over herself to escape from the jealous Ninja-Assassin staring her down.

**So, what did you think? I'll update by Saturday, I promise! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't exactly update by Saturday, considering it's technically one in the morning on Sunday. But I got extremely distracted by the Olympics and only wrote during the commercials, which weren't very long. But I finally managed to finish this chapter, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: NCIS isn't mine… If it was Tony and ZIva would most likely be on their Honeymoon somewhere and not stuck, most likely injured, in an elevator.**

"Tim, I'm worried." Abby said, staring straightforward, mindlessly typing codes into a program she was helping McGee create.

"About what?" McGee asked, Abby's voice breaking him out of his daze. Looking up from his typewriter, where he was working on his next book, his eyes wandered around his living room before landing on Abby, who had stopped typing and was staring at the computer monitor with a blank expression.

"TSU!" She said, turning around and staring at him with an incredulous expression, as if he should automatically know what was worrying her.

"Oh, is this about the Tiva Shippers United convention we're holding in two weeks? Cause I managed to convince Jordan Mason, the Probie from Human Resources, to manage designing and handing out the fliers. And I've already sent out an email to everyone in the group to sign up and email me back if they know anyone we might want to allow in the group as well. I've also employed various Probies to-" Abby cut him off, rolling her eyes.

"No, not _that_. I know_ you_ can handle your duties, Timmy. What I'm worried about is Palmer and Probie Mike. Have you heard anything from them all night?" Abby questioned, pulling up her email and checking for the hundredth time that evening for any word from either of the two people on most possibly the most important mission in TSU History. "See? Nothing!"

Abby had decided that as the President and Vice President of the club, McGee and her should be working together instead of in different locations across town on the night of the operation. So the two had opted to spent most of the night, at least, however long Tony and Ziva were together, in McGee's apartment where they were supposed to be getting regular updates on how things were going with their favorite pairing. Unfortunately, so far, they'd heard zilch from Palmer and Probie Mike, leaving them completely in the dark.

"Do you think I should call Palmer or something?" Abby wondered, glancing at the clock on McGee's wall to see that it had been an hour since they got any word from the Autopsy Gremlin. "Or maybe we could actually go to the restaurant and see for ourselves what's happening?"

"Abby, that could jeopardize the entire mission." McGee stated, returning his gaze to his typewriter. He'd written almost two more pages when Abby spoke up again.

"Well… I don't know McGee! Do you have any ideas? How can you even write at a time like this?" Abby cried out, turning to glare at her current Partner in Crime.

"Uh… We could pretend like we were on a date or something, and just casually walk by the window, or actually go into the restaurant and order dinner or something." McGee muttered, blushing. He waited for Abby to turn him down, reminding him that they'd broken up years ago and he shouldn't even thinking about such absurd ideas.

"You know, McGee…" Abby paused, her silence forcing McGee to look up at her surprisingly smiling face. "I think that that might just work."

"What?" McGee croaked, his mind unable to process anything. Did Abby just agree to go on a date with him? Even though it was a fake date, necessary to their mission, in McGee's book it still counted as a date. Well… It still made his heart beat like it would if she'd just agreed to go on an actual date with him.

"McGee!" Abby yelled, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" McGee asked, clearing his throat and attempting to return his heartbeat to a normal pace.

"Are we going to go or not?" Standing up, she grabbed her bag, starting towards the door before turning around with a frown. "And you might want to change into something fancier, McGee. You can't exactly show up at one of the most prestigious restaurants in down in an MIT t-shirt and sweat pants.

Thirty Minutes Later

"So, Zee-vah? Anything in particular you fancy on the desert menu?" Tony asked, giving Ziva one of his classic DiNozzo smiles.

"I was thinking… What about the Chocolate Ganache cake?" Ziva wondered, biting her lip, her eyes roaming the many dessert options.

"Oooooooh, that sounds amazing!" Tony said as the none other than Probie Mike returned, pushing a cart of various desserts.

"So you're back, are you?" Tony questioned, his voice as cold as ice.

"Yeah, sorry… I had to deal with some personal matters, you see, my sister was having a mental breakdown and so my mom called me cause I'm the only one that can… You really don't care, sorry." Probie Mike fibbed, bobbing his head as he turned to Ziva.

"So, what would you like for dessert, Madame?" He drawled, turning on the charm and giving Ziva the widest smile he could muster.

"We'd both like _one_ slice of Chocolate Ganache cake to _share_." Tony snapped, glaring at the Probie. "Because that's what _couples_ do on _dates_."

"Sure, be back in a sec." Probie Mike snipped, turning around and marching off towards the kitchen, sending a sparse grin at Palmer on his way.

"Tony, why do you keep telling Mike that we are a couple? I thought you just said that it was a date." Ziva said, peering at Tony and trying to judge his reaction.

"First, to make sure the Probie doesn't think he call make a move on you. And second…" He trailed off, avoiding Ziva's eyes. "So I can protect you from the weirdly persistent dude."

Usually, a response like this would have met a snippy remark from Ziva, but instead of replying or cutting off his head with a spoon, she was speechless. It was obvious that Tony was lying, after all, he would never blatantly tell Ziva that he wanted to protect her from something. But what he was lying to cover up was a mystery to her.

"Tony, tell me the truth." Ziva entreated a bit forcefully, honestly pretty tired of all of their games and lies. For once, she wanted her partner to tell her the truth about where he thought they stood in their relationship. No skirting around the edges, no telling half-truths, but just stating the facts, straight out.

"Uhhhh…" He gulped, his eyes finally meeting hers.

"Do you want to be dating?" Ziva wondered, practically reading his mind.

"Welllllllll… That's a difficult question to answer, you have to look at all off the present factors-"

"Tony." Ziva said, cutting off his rambling. She stared into his eyes, like she had so many times before, searching for the truth, the one thing he wasn't telling her. What he really felt for her.

"Yes." Tony blurted out without thinking. Staring wide-eyed at her, his mouth hanging open, not sure if he'd really just said that or not. Waiting for Ziva' reaction, most likely throwing him onto the ground and slowly torturing him, Tony wondered for the four hundredth time that night if he'd done the right thing listening to Abby. Or if, for once, his feelings were left unsaid.

Ziva just stared at her partner, not sure of what to say. Not sure of what she just heard. Not sure if she was in some unrealistic dream or not. Hadn't she waited seven or so years for him to say that? To tell her that yes, he did want to be with her, and no one could stop him from doing just that? In Mossad, Ziva had been trained to stare down the barrel of a gun and show no fear, to be ready for anything that happened to her, to be unafraid of all of life's difficulties, and stare them down with nothing but a belligerent expression and hopefully a weapon or two. Yet here she was, practically terrified of admitting anything to the person she trusted with her life.

Tony bit his lip, ready to flee the building. He had finally done it. Crossed out Number Twenty-Six on his Bucket List. Well, mostly. He hadn't gotten to the actual Lov… L-Word part, but he'd come close enough to count it. Ziva remained stone faced, probably too shocked to reject him just yet. But he knew it was coming. The one thing that had been holding him back all these years, the fear of being rejected, it turned out, wasn't as irrational as he thought it was. Shifting awkwardly in his seat, wishing Probie Mike would come back already so he could ask him for the bill, Tony looked anywhere but at Ziva, turning his fork around and around in his hands.

Ziva made a decision. Maybe not the safest one, not the right one for her, but the right one for her career. A similar one to the one Jenny Shepard had told her she'd made years ago in Paris. Finally looking at Tony, really looking at him, Ziva took a deep breath, knowing what she had to do.

"Tony, I-" She faltered, his expression torturing her. The thing she wanted most was to admit there and then she'd loved him for who-knows-how-long and run off into the sunset, or sunrise, or whatever the expression was.

Tony looked up at her, still chewing on his lip. The fact that a woman was actually making him feel like his life might change forever if she said a few simple words was scaring him more than anything. This _never_ happened to him, Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. But Ziva wasn't just a woman, not anymore. She was much more than some random chick he met at a bar, which probably scared him more than anything else.

Locking eyes with her partner once more, Ziva felt her heart break into a million tiny pieces. She couldn't say no, couldn't just walk away like she had with so many other men, couldn't break him and then flee from the scene of the crime. This was _Tony_.

Without giving it a second thought, Ziva gave into the war that had been waging in her heart for the past few minutes. "I… Do too." She breathed, her voice so quiet that Tony had to read her lips to make sure he was hearing her right.

"You do?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. Ziva nodded slowly, not entirely sure she'd really just admitted to that.

A smile spread across Tony's face, and before he knew what was happening, he was up on his feet, moving around the table to where Ziva sat. Ziva stood up, not quite sure of where he was going with this, or what he was going to say. Taking a deep breath, she was just about to ask just that when Tony leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. If the entire building had exploded around them in that moment, the two wouldn't have noticed, for when they finally pulled apart, grinning at each other, they were the only people in the room.

Abby and McGee did a happy dance on the sidewalk outside of the window of the restaurant, less than five feet away from their unsuspecting coworkers. Palmer snapped a picture of the two with his phone, knowing that the picture would gain him some serious leverage over the other club members during the next TSU meeting. Probie Mike high-fived random, extremely confused, waiters, jumping up and down in glee. And Cynthia Baker the waitress crossed her arms, pouting, as she slumped back against the wall, annoyed that she didn't at least get a chance with Tony.

"So, I'm guessing we're definitely going to see that movie together next Friday?" Tony asked cheekily, grinning a certain light pink Ninja. Ziva just smiled back at him, all Mossad-Ninja-Assasin-Agent training fleeing her mind as the only thing that mattered suddenly seemed to be the man standing in front of her.

"One slice of Chocolate Ganache cake!" Probie Mike announced, breaking the two out of their dazes to look at the fake-waiter next to them.

"Thank you." Ziva said, taking her seat, returning her gaze to Tony's dumbfounded expression.

"So I'm guessing you won't want to go out to dinner with me next week?" Probie Mike asked Ziva, raising an eyebrow.

"Fat chance." Tony answered before she could say a word, grinning as the Probie walked away, a disgruntled expression etched across his face.

"I do not understand. How can a chance be fat?" Ziva asked Tony, her expression one of complete confusion.

"My Ninja, you have a lot to learn."

**Okay, so I'm thinking of adding one last chapter to this, just to tie up loose ends and stuff. It'll probably be shorter than this one, most likely, but I haven't written it so I can't be sure. I'll update by Wednesday, just so you know. Review please**


	5. Chapter 5

**No, I've not disappeared off the face of the earth. Sorry for never updating this story, especially after I promised to… Two months ago? I've been super busy with school and Field Hockey, plus whenever I have a good idea it's two in the morning and I don't have time to write, then I forget about it by morning. But after I watched the NCIS episode tonight and season premiere (which were both amazing! Seriously, he thought the EARTH MOVED), I decided I needed to write. At first, I was going to put this off until saturday, but I was really annoyed by the lack of McAbby in the season so far… So I kind of took out all my frustrations on this chapter, which explains all the McAbby. Aside from that, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Even though I waited for three months for the day I discovered I owned NCIS, it turns out I really don't. So I'll settle for the amazing elevator scenes in Season X.**

"Ahh young love." Ducky mused from the diner across from the restaurant, taking a sip of his steaming mug of tea. "Don't you miss that sometimes, Jethro?"

Gibbs tore his eyes away from his coffee cup and followed the older man's line of sight to one of his best agents and the NCIS forensic scientist jumping up and down on the sidewalk. He raised an eyebrow as Abby threw her arms around McGee, pulling him into a tight embrace. Ducky sighed in amusement, his eyes lighting up with surprise when McGee stepped away from Abby for a second before pressing his lips to hers without a second thought. The ME glanced at Gibbs to gauge his expression and was shocked to see him watching the two with a grim smile.

Ducky shook his head, returning his eyes to his tea while Abby and McGee broke apart, their eyes wide and cheeks rosy. Gibbs thought back to his lovestruck days, first with Shannon then with Jenny, when the only thing he thought about was the woman he loved. He was willing to overlook this breach in rule twelve, after all, if this was what it took for his daughter to be happy, he'd certainly comply.

"I never thought you'd be this easy to convince, Jethro." Ducky said with amusement. "A simple kiss and all thoughts of your infamous rule twelve are gone?"

Gibbs pondered Ducky's question for a moment instead of automatically disregarding it. "Duck, sometimes… you're wrong."

"And which rule is that?" Ducky questioned, grinning at Gibbs.

"Fifty-One." Gibbs replied, shrugging nonchalantly.

"So I suppose you wouldn't mind if I told you that Anthony and Ziva are doing the same thing in that Restaurant?" Ducky wondered, stirring his tea.

"WHAT!?" Gibbs barked, jumping up. "I'll be back." He muttered, stalking out of the diner and towards the restaurant.

"Same old Jethro." Ducky muttered, quite entertained as he finished his mug of tea and watched the scene from the diner window Palmer and Probie Mike had looked out of not two hours ago.

Thirty Seconds Later

"DINOZZO, DAVID, _WHAT_ DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Gibbs yelled, storming past an astonished Abby and McGee towards his as-good-as-dead agents.

Tony jumped back three feet, tripping over the chair behind him and knocking over the table as he scrambled for something to hold on to. He landed on the ground, the table cloth draped over his head and the remainder of their meals covering his white button-down. Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle at the mess of an agent sitting, disgruntled, at his feet.

Ziva looked back and forth between Tony and Gibbs, her Mossad Assassin senses kicking in. She had three options: run, kill all the witnesses, or blame it on Tony. Tony seemed to be thinking the same thing, as dazed as he was. He shook his head, looked down at his ruined shirt pitifully before standing up to face Gibbs.

"Boss…" Tony began, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to figure out something to say. His eyes scanned the room when a face practically jumped out at him. Squinting a bit, he realized that Director Vance, Probie Mike, and Palmer were all staring at him from various spots in the room. "The Autopsy Gremlin, Probie Mike, _and_ Vance are all here!"

Gibbs turned to see Vance's eyes widened as he whipped his head around. He raised an eyebrow, walking across the dead silent room and tapping the Director on the shoulder. "_Leon?_"

"Special Agent Gibbs." Vance cleared his throat, standing up and looking at Gibbs with a disgruntled expression plastered on his face. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working on a case?"

"I was wondering the same thing about you, Director." Gibbs responded, watching as his director paled slightly.

"I was actually just meeting with-" He was cut short by a loud giggle behind him. Everyone in the restaurant's heads turned to see Abby and McGee standing by the front doors, their hands intertwined and faces still flushed.

"Abby?" Ziva asked, her eyebrows shooting up her forehead. "And… McGee? Why are you here?"

Abby sighed, wondering why it was her that always had to do the explaining. She shook her head, pulling McGee towards Palmer's table, where she perched on the edge of a chair, McGee standing behind her. "You know, you guys are kinda slow sometimes…"

Fourteen Hours Later

"So what did you say?" Doris asked, her usual disgruntled expression replaced with one of confusion.

Abby shared a mischievous glance with Palmer before abruptly sitting down in her chair and turning to McGee. "Timmy, I think you'd like to continue."

McGee looked around with a worried expression, standing up and giving Palmer a short glare, which the Autopsy Gremlin just smiled at, before beginning. "Well… Abby explained to _everyone_ in the restaurant how Tony and Ziva were in love and Palmer, Probie, Mike, and I were all in this club. So… them Gibbs got all mad at Vance for not doing something about Tony and Ziva, and Vance told Gibbs to calm down, which backfired. When they'd finally stopped arguing, we all turned around to see that Tony and Ziva had disappeared."

Thirteen and a Half Hours Earlier

"Hey, where are Tony and Ziva?" Probie Mike asked, tearing his eyes away from Gibbs and Vance's heated conversation to search the room for the two agents.

Palmer stood up and went to inspect their table, trying to imagine the clues Ducky would look for when investigating a body… or a table in this case. Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of a napkin lying by the edge of the soiled tablecloth. Picking it up, his eyes widened when he saw his name written in dark black ink at the top.

"What does it say?" McGee questioned, glancing worriedly down at Palmer.

"'Palmer, please pay our Tab, Ziva and I are heading home. Thanks, Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo (Senior Field Agent)." Palmer read, glaring down at the cloth.

"I'll see you in the morning, McGee, Abs. I've got a few Agent butts to kick all the way to Mexico." Gibbs muttered, stalking out the door without a second glance at Vance.

Ducky dodged Gibbs as he stormed out of the restaurant, noting the Agent's furious expression. He stepped through the double doors to find an all-but-silent crowd of people, all staring straight at him. Vance stood up, walking towards the Medical Examiner with an annoyed expression.

"Doctor Mallard, will you please telling me what's going on here?" He demanded, pulling a toothpick out of his pocket and sticking it in between his teeth.

"Well, it seems that Abigail and Timothy have gotten together and Anthony and Ziva have fled the scene." Ducky mused, straightening his bow tie absentmindedly.

"I understand that. But what I want to know is," He began, pursing his lips. "What is this TSU and how do I join?"

One Hour Later

Gibbs burst into Tony's apartment to find the place almost pitch black, a James Bond movie flickering across the TV screen. He took a few steps forward into the Abyss to find Tony and Ziva huddled under a blanket, the ceiling fan above brushing Ziva's wild hair off her shoulders. Gibbs felt a pang in his heart when he saw the two sleeping agents and his heart went out to Ziva, who looked more peaceful than he'd ever seen her, her head resting on Tony's chest, their hands intertwined. He sighed, momentarily hating himself for being so weak when it came to matters such as this.

He stepped forward, muting the TV before turning around and pressing a kiss to his daughter's forehead. Standing up, he gave Tony a soft headslap before turning towards the door, vowing that he'd give his agents grief for this tomorrow. But tonight, he'd let them sleep in peace, dreaming of paperclips, the men's room, and soul mates.

**The End! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I kinda just wanted to tie up a few loose ends and if I wrote any more, I'd probably end up writing a completely new story… Or just ramble on for a few thousand words. Thanks for putting up with my long absence, but I'll be updating my other stores regularly from now on. Please review :**


End file.
